Eight Second Ride
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: Very AU Songfic. 'Eight Second Ride' by Jake Owen EO


**Title: Eight Second Ride**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, b/c Dick wouldn't send them to me for my birthday… :( … I also don't own the song 'Eight Second Ride,' Jake Owen does …**

**A/N: This is a story that I wrote just for RACH!!! It is for her birthday … Happy B-day girl … Also, this story is majorly AU and somewhat OOC. El and Liv and anyone else that might be in this story are from the SOUTH and are a little country in personality … I have finally written something that pertains to my way of life!!!**

Eight Second Ride

Elliot Stabler was sitting in the back booth of the Boar's Nest. He had been watching everyone dancing and fending off numerous advances by all the girls in the bar. He was one of the most popular guys at the high school in town and was also the quarterback for the football team. He had just broken up with his long time girlfriend, Kathy, and was at the bar to just blend in and not be noticed.

He heard the door to the bar open and his gaze shifted in that direction. He was immediately blown away at the sight before him. At the door stood the most beautiful girl he had every seen. She was tall, thin and gorgeous. She had the deepest brown eyes and long straight brown hair. _'She must be new around here,'_ he thought, _'I've never really seen her before.'_

_Well hey girl whats ur name?  
Havent I seen u before?  
I recognized them dark green eyes when u dosey doed across the floor  
Are you alone or are you with someone?  
She said a matter of fact im not   
so i took her hand thats when it all began and we headed towards the parking lot  
_

_And she said hey boy, do you mind takin me home tonite?  
'cuz I aint never seen a country boy with tires on his truck this  
high I said climb on up but watch the cup that  
I spit my dip inside and hold on tight cuz its gonna be wilder than any 8 second ride_

Olivia Benson walked into the bar and headed straight to the bar itself. She ordered herself a soda and began to look around. Olivia was new to this part of the state and didn't know anyone. She was told by one of her neighbors that this was where a lot of the high school kids hang out. She decided that she didn't want to sit around her house alone anymore and came to the bar.

As she was surveying the bar, she noticed someone sitting in the back of the bar. He was probably hotter than anyone she had seen around here or where she was from. She could see his blue eyes peeking out from under the brim of his worn baseball cap. She was handed and paid for her soda and started to walk around the perimeter of the bar.

Elliot saw her start walking his way and stood up. As she came within arm's reach, he reached out and stopped her.

"Hey, I'm Elliot. You new around here?"

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I'm Olivia."

"Well, Olivia, do you want to go out yonder and get to know each other better?"

"Sure. Let's go."

The two made their way out to the parking lot and to Elliot's truck. His truck was an old Chevy that he raised a few inches and had 30 inch tires. It was the biggest truck in the county and he was well respected for it.

Elliot helped Olivia climb in and made his way over to the other side.

_We went riding round rocking to the sound of "Country Boy Can Surivive"  
and I knew then that she was my kind of girl cuz she was singing every single line  
Then she slid on over put my hand on her  
shoulder and I aksed her what she wanted to do  
She said it dont matter where we go just as long as I'm riding with you_

And she said hey boy, do you mind takin me home tonite?  
'cuz I aint never seen a country boy with tires on his truck this high  
I said climb on up but watch the cup that I spit my dip inside  
and hold on tight cuz its gonna be wilder than any 8 second ride  


The two drove around the county and eventually wound up near the old tobacco mill. They parked the truck in the field next to the mill and climbed into the bed. Elliot pulled a blanket out from under the front seat and laid it down before they got comfortable.

They sat and talked for what seemed like hours. The next thing each of them knew Olivia was laying on her side with her arms wrapped around Elliot's stomach. Elliot had his arm around her and the other was gently combing through her hair.

Olivia looked up at him and kissed the underside of his chin. Elliot smiled and leaned down to kiss her back. They shared a long passionate kiss. Elliot rolled them so that he was slightly on top of her and Olivia brought her arms around his neck. The two's make-out session became more and more passionate.

Elliot ran his down her side and slipped his fingers under the hem of her shirt. He rubbed her side under her shirt and began to slip it up her body. Olivia lay there and felt the scorch of his touch on her waist. As he moved her shirt higher, she moved her arms and helped pull it all the way off. Olivia then began to slowly unbutton the red plaid flannel shirt he was wearing and slipped her hands inside to run up and down his chest. Elliot got the rest of the buttons undone and took the shirt completely off.

_So we headed out to old tobacco road  
Put the tailgate down and we made love  
She said true country boys hard to find but I found one wilder than any 8 second ride_

And she said hey boy, do you mind takin me home tonite?  
'cuz I aint never seen a country boy with tires on his truck this  
high I said climb on up but watch the cup that I spit my dip inside  
and hold on tight cuz its gonna be wilder than any 8 second ride  
yea hold on tight cuz its gonna be wilder than any 8 second ride

Olivia ran her hand up his back and cupped the back of his head as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone. He ran his hands down her body and unbuckled her belt. Each started to toe off their boots. Olivia's hand worked on Elliot's belt, button and zipper. Soon enough each was lying in just their underwear.

Elliot picked his head up and looked at Olivia, "You are so beautiful."

Olivia blushed a little, "You ain't so bad on the eyes either."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her cheek, jaw, nose and finally her mouth. He parted her lips with his tongue and explored her mouth. He reached his arm around her body and unclasped her bra. Slowly, Elliot brought the straps down her arms and took the small piece of fabric off her body. He trailed kisses down her jaw and collarbone and took one of her nipples in her mouth. Olivia gasped at the sensation and brought her foot up to his middle. She grabbed the waist band of his boxers with her toes and gently tugged them down his leg. Elliot looked up from what he was doing and smirked.

"That was new," he said.

Olivia smiled, "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Elliot's smile grew bigger, "Well, we better these off you then, huh?" he said motioning to the last piece of clothing that separated their bodies. He pulled them down her legs and threw them to the side.

Elliot scooted up her body and held himself over her entrance. He looked down into her eyes and smiled. Olivia reached down their bodies and rolled the condom onto his throbbing member. After it was successfully put in place, she teased him and pumped his cock a few times. Elliot's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he brought his hand down to stop her.

"If you keep doing that, baby, we ain't gonna last much longer."

Olivia brought her hand to the base of his shaft and guided him into her body. Each held still for a moment when he was all the way in, to revel in the feel of each other. Elliot started to pump his hips.

Olivia rolled her head to the side and moaned, "Harder…Faster…" she groaned out.

Elliot started moving his hips faster and slamming into her harder. He grunted with each thrust and soon the sounds coming from each mingled together in the night air.

"Almost, baby…I'm almost there," Olivia breathed out.

Elliot took his hand and reached between them to where they came together. He rubbed her swollen nerves and tried to heighten her pleasure.

Olivia couldn't hold out any longer. She finally let herself go and called Elliot's name into the night air. Hearing her yell his name and feeling her contract around him, made Elliot lose it as well. He thrust a few more times and collapsed on top of her. He rolled to the side and gathered the blanket from the other side of her. He wrapped their sweat soaked bodies in the blanket. He leaned over her and gave her another chaste kiss on the lips. He situated himself so that she could lay against his side.

They laid there for an hour or so talking and exchanging kisses and nudges and touches. At around midnight, the two started to get dressed again and climbed into the cab of the truck. Olivia scooted to the middle and laid her head on his shoulder. Elliot threw his arm around her and drove toward her house.

When they arrived, Elliot climbed out of the truck and helped Olivia out as well. He walked her to the door and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"I had a really good time tonight," she said with a smile.

"Me too. Do you want to get together again sometime?"

"Yeah. I would like that," she said as she looked up at him.

"I'll call you. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow or this weekend sometime."

"Okay."

Elliot leaned down and took Olivia into another passionate kiss. Once they broke apart, Olivia slipped into the house and Elliot walked back to his truck.

Each went to bed that night with a smile on their face. Olivia couldn't believe that she had met the man she had been looking for on her first night in town and Elliot couldn't believe that they had only known each other for six or seven hours, but he could already feel that he was falling in love with her.

**A/N2: Anyone catch the Dukes of Hazzard reference? And I say it was in both the movie and the TV show…but I am a fan of the TV show and NOT the movie.**


End file.
